Intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for receiving and then transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there are known intermediate transfer members that include thermosetting polymers such as polyimides. Intermediate transfer members made of thermosetting polyimides are particularly selected for use in high end xerographic machines and printers that generate at least 30 pages per minute, and up to 100 pages per minute or more. Thermosetting polyimides are primarily selected because of their acceptable modulus of about 3,500 Mega Pascals. However, intermediate transfer members using these materials are uneconomical in that both the raw material cost and the manufacturing process cost are higher than when using a number of other known materials.
A disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited a separate release layer on a metal substrate. Thereafter, there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the components to be separated from the member by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. The intermediate transfer member can be in the form of a film, which can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate like a polymer layer. The use of a release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
Also, known are intermediate transfer members containing phosphate esters, and which members possess self release characteristics from metal substrates. However, while initially effective, the stored coating solution mixtures for such members degrade gradually over short time periods, thereby rendering them ineffective for suitable self releasing intermediate transfer member films from metal substrates.
Thus, an economical intermediate transfer member possessing high modulus and excellent release characteristics for high end machines is desired.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer member coating solutions that retain a substantially consistent stability, and that are free of a gradual degradation or with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods, such as from about 1 day to about 2 years.
Additionally, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess self release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Another need relates to intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, that possess a high modulus, and acceptable break strengths, and that resist curling and remain in a flat orientation.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.